


Closer

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Dancing, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Loosely woven words as an excuse for smut, NIN Closer, Nine Inch Nails, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: It's pretty obvious and fitting that Bucky's sex anthem would be Closer by Nine Inch Nails.Bucky hears the song Closer for the first time and is so turned on by it, you two do the dirty in da club. That's pretty much it.Animates GIFs to help set the scene.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Closer

The deep thumping bass from the Massive Attack song was thrumming through your body and practically shaking the stool you were leaning against as you sipped your beer. You were slowly swaying your head and watching the silhouette of people writhing on the dance floor to the music through blue and red strobe lights, as Bucky stood next to you nursing his own beer and crowd watching.

This had become a monthly tradition for you and Bucky where you took him to various clubs around New York to brush him up on various decades of pop culture he missed out on. You’d taken him to a 70’s underground punk bar, an 80’s new wave dance hall, and tonight you were at a 90’s alternative night club. With Bucky’s brooding nature and affinity to all things counter culture, you knew that he’d enjoy the fringe cultures each decade had to offer; and you were absolutely right. He took to these monthly outings like a fish to water, and really enjoyed the various sub cultures you exposed him to.

“Y/N, good call on the club tonight, the music is really good” Bucky leaned over and shouted into your ear over the thudding music. His breath coasted down your neck and you shuddered at the feeling. While he could be attractive wearing a potato sack, tonight he pulled out all the stops and wore a crisp white dress shirt and dark jeans which showed off his broad frame and deliciously thick thighs. You decided to keep it simple as well with a sleeveless plunging v-neck body-con dress and black stilletos. You both made quite the matching pair, although to your dismay, you and Bucky are comfortably in the friend zone. While you flirted on occasion, it never went further than you both giggling at each other.

You looked over at him and gave him a brilliant smile and nodded yelling back “This is totally my jam. I love 90’s alternative music!” You started swaying to a Depeche Mode dance edit. The club was dark, crowded and hot, and you looked at the condensation running down your beer bottle longingly. Without much thought, you rubbed the bottle against your neck and chest to help cool down. Bucky tried not to gawk but he visibly swallowed seeing you closing your eyes enjoying the coolness of the bottle, and watching a bead of water drip down between your breasts.

Bucky had just put his own bottle down to adjust himself when I new song switch over to a deep throbbing slow bass. Y/N looked over excitedly, grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the dance floor screaming behind her “I love this song! Come on Bucky! Please!”

When you heard the first few bars of Nine Inch Nail’s Closer, you knew you had to get the brooding super soldier over onto the dance floor. Not only was it your favourite song, but maybe you can use the music to help express how you felt about tall, dark and dreamy. From your previous outings, you knew Bucky has some moves, and perhaps this song would help him loosen up a bit. He went out to regular clubs with the team to know how the kids danced these days.

The two of you got lost into the dark foggy dance floor with the flashing lights, You can barely see each other let alone people nearby and you feel like you were in your own bubble. You pressed the front of your whole body against Bucky as he looked down at you and gave you a sly grin. With a smirk your ran your hands down his chest as you turned around so that your back was now against his front. He loosely left his hands on your hips as you started to slowly move to the music, bending your knees and slowly popping back up jutting your butt out and arching your back.

> _You let me violate you_  
>  _You let me desecrate you_  
>  _You let me penetrate you_  
>  _You let me complicate you_

Bucky’s warm hands splayed over the sides of your waist, slowly bringing his hands closer around you over your stomach. He leans down so his mouth is next to your ear “What are you doing to me, doll?” he purrs. You bring your hands up and brush your hair to the side so he has greater access to your neck, where he rubs the tip of his nose down the column of your neck.

You start slowly swishing your hips from side to side and raise your arms so they reach back and tug on his hair.

> _Help me; I broke apart my insides_  
>  _Help me; I've got no soul to sell_  
>  _Help me; the only thing that works for me_  
>  _Help me get away from myself_

His hands do a slow drag from your stomach up your torso, his thumbs drawing slow circles sending shivers up your spine. His breath is getting heavier and his lips are lightly rubbing a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. He softly runs his fingers up your side, up along your bare arms to your wrist causing you to shiver at the sensation, and slowly ran them back down to place his hands back on your waist.

> _I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
>  _I wanna feel you from the inside_  
>  _I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
>  _My whole existence is flawed_
> 
> _You get me closer to God_

Hearing the lyrics, Bucky stills in shock a little but then his hands tighten around your ribcage. You hear him let out a low moan, almost a growl, as you can feel the music take over him. He starts nipping at your neck and his tongue darts out to trace a bead of sweat that was slowly inching its way down towards your collarbone. Your breasts are heaving and your pussy lets out a small involuntary clench. His hips begin moving more and you realize that he is rubbing his very hard member against your ass looking for some friction.

>   
>  _You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings_  
>  _You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything_

Feeling confident that you are just as hidden from others as you are blind to those around you, you are emboldened to grab his hands and bring them to your breasts. With your hands covering his large ones, you squeeze, sure that he can feel your hardened nipples through your thin lace bra and dress. You remove your hands and Bucky continues to fondle your breasts, making you swear you can feel the hard callouses on his hands from his training and gun training, increasing your arousal.

> _Help me tear down my reason_  
>  _Help me; it's your sex I can smell_  
>  _Help me; you make me perfect_  
>  _Help me become somebody else_

You throw your head back to rest on his shoulder and continue to grind your ass against his very large cock practically panting. “Fuck, baby girl, I can smell how turned on you are. I can practically taste you.” Just as he tells you this, you feel his hand run down your front and cups your wet pussy through your dress. You gasp leaving your mouth open as you pant trying to regulate your breathing through the heavy muggy air.

> _I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
>  _I wanna feel you from the inside_  
>  _I wanna fuck you like an animal ---_

“That’s it, you’re coming with me!” In an instant you feel cool air where once Bucky was pressed against you, and he has your tiny hands in his leading you towards the back of the club. You’re practically running trying to keep up with the super soldier. So intent on his mission, he doesn’t look back at your but keeps his focus trained on the line of individual washrooms located at the back of the place.

Without any preamble Bucky swings open the door to an unoccupied stall and swiftly locks the door and turns on you. His breathing is laboured and the look in his eyes is wild and full of lust. He looks like he can devour you whole as he slowly runs his tongue over his lower lip. You look back at him and you unconsciously lick your lips too.

“Y/N, do you want this? I’ve been wanting you for so long and I need to know if you feel the same way”

“Yes! I do!” You breathe out; and just to show him how much, you drop to your knees and quickly try to divest him of his jeans. He scrambles quickly to help you and the minute his large cock springs out of his pants already leaking pre-cum you take him in your mouth. You suck him hard before pulling off to run your tongue up his entire shaft. You suck him back into your mouth and Bucky gently grabs on to your hair to help guide the pace.

Just as Bucky felt his balls draw up tight and ready to blow, he pulls you off of his weeping cock and spin your around to bend you over the sink. You steady yourself by placing your hand on the mirror in front of you. Barely holding onto any vestige of patience, Bucky lifts your dress over your ass and tears off your lacy thong.

Bucky runs his fingers through your soaked pussy lips and realizing he didn’t have to ready you, thrust himself up to the hilt in one swift push. The feeling was so euphoric from being stretch out and filled so perfectly you couldn’t hold back your screams and whimpers.

“Oh my god. Yes, James, yes. Just like that! Fuck, yes!!!” Spurred on by your dirty talk and use of his given name, Bucky continues to hammer into you. With each thrust in he’s hitting your g-spot dead on increasing your arousal to the point that it begins to drip down your thigh and coat his balls.

“Shit, shit, shit. Baby girl, you’re so fucking tight and wet. Jesus this pussy is so perfect. I need you come, come on my cock. I want to feel you squeeze me nice and tight.”

With one final scream, you came so hard your knees knocked together and you can feel yourself squirting in gushes as he continues to pull in and out of you.

“Fuck yes. God you’re so wet, you soaked me with your cum. I’m going to fill you up now, are you ready for me?” He pushes hard one last time and you can feel the heat of his cum spurting and filling you up and you give another weak whimper at how good it felt.

Taking deep gulps of air, Bucky leans over your back and gives you loving kisses along your shoulders. “Y/N, that was mind blowing. You’re incredible.”

You giggle “Well, James Barnes, I think you’re pretty incredible too!”

Bucky looks up staring into your eyes through the mirror. He gives you a lopsided grin and you can’t help but give a matching one back. Despite what you both did, with greater clarity of mind, you both found yourself a little bit shy around each other.

You stood up slowly, trying to stretch out your back. You turn around and loop your arms loosely around his neck. “I think you’re a pretty swell guy, Bucky. I just want to be honest. I am not a one night stand type of gal and I’ve never done something like this before.”

Bucky let go of a breathe he didn’t know he was holding “That’s good to hear, Y/N cus I really think you’re swell too. In fact better than swell. I want you to be my girl, to date and be together.”

You smile up at him and nod. “I’d really like that.”

“Great. Can we go back to the compound and continue what we just started? Ummmm do you have that song on your playlist?”


End file.
